nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Stone
Ben Stone is a fictional character on NBC's Manifest. He is one of the main character and portrayed by Josh Dallas. He is one of the passengers of the Montego Air Flight 828 that went missing on April 7th 2013 and came back five years later like no time had passed. Biography Ben is the husband of Grace Stone and the father of Olive and Cal Stone. His wife and him have been together for fifteen years. He represents the father of the family model: over-protective, loving, caring. Family is really important to him. However upon learning that his son, Cal, had cancer, Ben looked anything for a way to save him. This caused to form a bridge between several members of his family. He neglected his relationship with his daughter Olive, oversight Grace's feelings on the condition of their son and put Cal above everything in his life. Season 1 Pilot After their summer vacation in Jamaica, his parents, sister, wife, and children heads back home to New York City. At the airport, while amused to see his mother trying to convince his sister to accept her boyfriend's marriage proposal, Ben is looking on another treatment for Cal after the last one failed to improved Cal's leukemia. Then, an announcement informs them that their flight is overbooked and a later flight, Montego Air Flight 828, is proposed at a cheaper price. His sister Michaela, take it and Ben choose to follow her as well to gain the money difference for one of Cal's expensive treatment. His son decides to stay behind as well to stay with his dad and so Ben's parents, his wife and daughter take their scheduled flight and him, his sister and Cal takes the later flight. On the plane, Ben tries to convince Michaela that she should accept Jared's proposal and needs to accept that she too deserve happiness. Suddenly, some serious turbulence shakes the plane, the lights goes black and everyone panics. Then the turbulence stops and everything goes back to normal. After, Captain Bill Daily informs the 199 passengers that the plane will divert to land near NY. On the landing, Ben and his sister notices that their phones to have any service but there are multiple emergency vehicules and police cars outside on the tarmac. Once they get off the plane, Ben sees Captain Riojas is interrogating Captain Bill Daily and asks what is the problem. Captain Riojas replies to all the passengers that they all have been missing for five years and six months. Shocked and confused, Ben tries to process the news with his sister and son while on quarantine. Meanwhile, the authorities are investigating the plane and their disappearance. A day later, Ben is reuniting with his dad, his wife and his daughter, who is five years older than he last saw her. His dad reveals to both his sister and him that after their plane went missing, their mom got sick and passed away. After the reunion, the passengers are released from quarantine, and Ben go back home with his family. Once back, Ben immediately go back to find a cure for Cal. Grace and him go to see his doctor and they learn that a new medical pediatric trial that have been up for 30 month now and had promising results can save their son life if he is accepted into the program. When he comes back, he finds his sister in the garden, on a swing. She tells him that she has been hearing a voice in her head to which Ben responds that she should forget and move past it before the government starts hearing this and locking her up. Later, while walking with his wife and son on the street, Ben learns that his daughter has been seeing a psychiatrist for years after their disappearance. In the middle of the night, Ben wakes up and drive back to a house he passed by earlier to "set them free" and finds Michaela there. She gets angry at him for trying to make her think she was going crazy when he heard voices all along too. Ben angrily answers that he does not want to add even more craziness to his life than it already is. When he dawns on Ben that his sister and him are in a dead end, he breaks the metal fence in front of the house and set free two dogs that were barking all day. In the morning, Ben goes to Olive's soccer practice and watch her play. She notices him and go to him. Ben, then, apologizes for missing so many years of her life and neglecting her before the plane; and they reconcile. Later that day, Ben and his wife go to one of Cal's chemotherapy session at the hospital. Ben sees that Grace is bothered by something. There, Grace admits that she feels guilty and admit that she was angry at him and blamed him for a long time after he disappeared for choosing to stay behind and letting Cal stay behind with him. But realizes now that Cal had to stay behind with him to be saved and that it is because of him. Ben tries to console her by telling her that she saved him too. Later that night back to his house, Ben is playing with his wife and kids when he suddenly have a big headache. After a few seconds, it passed and his eyes lands on the TV where he finds out that the girls that were missing were held captive in the house he was so obsessed with where the voices in his head kept telling him to "set them free". A while after, Ben goes to a church where he finds his sister again. When she asks how he knew where she was again, Ben replies that he just knew. The siblings quickly realizes that their return changed them and begin to suspect that all the passenger on the flight 828 may be inflicted with the same problems. Abruptly, they both feels a serious headache and they are attracted to the airport with twenty other passengers in front of the plane, looking at it at a distance when without warning, the plane explodes. Reentry Following the explosion of Montego Air Flight 828, the twenty passengers who witnessed it are detain for questioning. Ben is waiting to be interrogated with Michaela when Saanvi Bahl come to talk to Ben about Cal. She explains that she is a doctor from the program their doctor talked about and that may be Cal's chance to survive. At that moment, Michaela says that as a cop she knows that if they are not under arrest, they can go. An agent go report it to Captain Riojas who comes in the waiting area and says that they are not and they can go. On their way out, Ben and Michaela discuss what happened. Ben adds that he needs to call Grace to let her know that he is okay and that they need to keep the voices in her head a secret until they figured it out. Then, a group of journalists comes their way, and they part ways. As he is trying to find his way out of them, Ben meets another passengers, Radd. Radd tries to get Ben attention convinced he can help him and his son after he heard that Michaela was a cop but he and Michaela agreed to keep themselves under the radar and he leaves. At his house, Ben comes and meet Grace dressing up for the day. He startles her at the door to tell her about the plane being a big misunderstanding and that he brought her food from the restaurant he remembered she loved five year ago. They kiss and when he tries a second one, Cal comes in and asks help to find his batman toothbrush and Grace quickly go help him and Ben is left disappointed. After changing his clothes, he finds Olive downstairs and finds her drinking coffee. He tries to plan a father-daughter moment to catch up with her life but she declines, stating that she needs to study. Suddenly, he hear a violin. He ask Olive if she hear the music too to which she say no and assign the music to Alexa, the intelligent assistant house. Ben confused asks who is Alexa. Grace and Cal comes into the kitchen and Cal express his dislike for his new clothes. Ben take him back to his bedroom to find something he'd like. Category:Males